


What we do

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The brothers talk after 'Born Under a bad sign'..ONESHOT FLUFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own just playing around.
> 
> This is my first SpN fic so plz be gentle. I promise they'll get better as I continue to write.
> 
> Reviews are loved-

He was barely conscience when the demon had him. He was aware of nothing more then the angst, the brutal pain of something consuming him from the inside out. 

 

He could remember begging his brother for death. The demon was forming the words speaking with his mouth-his voice. But he was there as well, a part him of begged for the same thing; for the redemption that only death could bring. He was begging to be allowed to atone for the sins he hadn't yet committed. 

 

But Dean wouldn't hear of it. He just kept fighting…hunting for the demon…hunting to save him…never giving up or giving in. 

 

"Some day," Sam muttered above the car ratio…his voice hoarse from the long hours of disuse. "Some day you're going to have to do it."

 

The heavily silence retook the car until his brother smirked at him sideways, an arrogant, self-confident smile that Sam's so fond of.

 

"Until then I'm gonna keep fighting….We're gonna keep fighting." Their eyes meet on the sideways glance. "Because that's what we do."


End file.
